White Snow
by InuLuvsKag4eva25
Summary: “Hai, snow is not white because it has no color, it is white because it has forgotten what color it was supposed to be “, she said, looking at him suddenly sad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters

She caught the snowflakes in her hands, but as soon as they touched her skin, they disappeared. "Mina, why do the snowflakes vanish as soon as they meet my skin?" Usagi asked her best friend.

"I don't know Usagi-Chan", Mina responded. She watched her friend from a bench in the park, she was worried. As of late Usagi had started to forget many things, ever since Mamoru broke up with Usagi she had begun to have temporary memory loss. But now she had begun to forget things permanently. "Usagi-Chan, let's go home", Mina said, "Its getting cold outside and you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Aw come on Mina-Chan, just a little bit longer, or you can just go on ahead, I can find my way back home, don't worry, I couldn't possibly forget how to walk 3 blocks straight now could I", she teased.

"Usagi-Chan you know that I'm not allowed to leave you alone, it's dangerous", Mina said. She and the girls were desperately trying to keep Usagi from having an unfortunate encounter with Mamoru in fear of what it would do to their best friend's mental stability. And so they had come to agreement that Usagi would be accompanied at all times.

"Mina-Chan it'll be okay, I'll only stay five more minutes, you just go ahead, I want to see if I can remember some things here, I know I spent a good deal of my life in this park, and I think it would do me a whole lot of good if I just stayed a little while longer, alone would also be better, so don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Mina couldn't deny her princess anything and so she left, praying that Usagi would come back safe and sound.

* * *

"Mina-Chan where are you", Usagi said, looking around an unfamiliar neighborhood. "Mina-Chan", she said a little more loudly. She continued to look for her best friend while calling out her name in hope in some sort of response. She wasn't looking in front of her and so she bumped into someone.

"Gomen," she said instantly, having lowered her head in apology she had not noticed the familiar face of the stranger. Upon seeing his face she instantly recognized the man as the one from her dreams. The man who had loved her, the man who had saved her, died for her and at the end left her. "Umm would you happen to know where Mina-Chan is?" she asked the man who was supposed to be her love.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I am not Usako, my name is…," she halted her rambling; she pondered for a moment, what was her name... "I don't know what my name is ", she finally concluded and said, and "Do you know what my name is?" she asked.

Mamoru sighed; he hadn't thought that the girls were telling him the truth about Usagi's memory loss. He had hoped that they were just playing around with him; trying to make him get back together with her, but know he realized that the girls would not play around with something as delicate as this. He felt guilty, this was his entire fault, and if he hadn't broken up with her then maybe she would remember him, her, and everything they went through. But it was necessary, his dreams they couldn't come true. He had to protect her at all cost. Her life was more valuable than anything, but now he wondered if he was hurting her more than protecting her

"Your name is Usagi, and mine is…"he didn't have time to answer, for she had cut him off.

"I know what your name is, its Mamo-chan right, I know your name, and your face is familiar but I can't remember anything else besides that I'm suppose to love you, can you help me, find my way back home, where ever home is ?" she asked him.

"Of course Usako, follow me, it's this way", he said leading her to his apartment. Suddenly it started to snow again, and once again Usagi- Chan brought up her hands to catch the fallen frozen stars from heaven.

"Mamo-chan do you know why snow is white?" she asked her love.

"No I don't Usako, do you know?" he responded

"Hai, snow is not white because it has no color, it is white because it has forgotten what color it was supposed to be ", she said, looking at him suddenly sad. Mamoru pondered on her statement at bit longer and noticed the connection between Usagi and the snow.

"Can it ever remember what color it was supposed to be?" Mamoru responded hoping to find a cure to Usagi's memory loss.

"Hai, but snow falls to the ground, it falls in one direction like fate, and so it can never reach the heavens again, and so snow will be white until the world turns on its back, until it finds its home once again, it will continue to forget until it returns to the heavens as a normal star not a frozen one, that instantly disappears. It will continue to lose itself until it finds its other half."


End file.
